Digimon Adventure 03
by princethekid
Summary: 2 Year since Malomyotismon's defeat and T.K and the other Has just realized that trouble has been happening to the Digital world. What wil the do?
1. Chapter 1

**T.K POV**

It's been 2 years since the fight with Malomyotismon. I'm now 13 years old and started high school with Kari and Davis. Cody is still in middle school and Yolei moved to the same high school as Ken. My brother Matt is still trying to be a rock star. Sora is now the manager Matts band but personally I think Matt just made Sora their manager so he could stare at her all day. Tai's in the soccer tournament in Spain for another month. Izzy has graduated early and now studies at Tokyo University. Joe is still trying to be a doctor. Mimi has moved back to Japan with and she brought Willis with her (From Digimon the movie). Willis attends the same school as us. Are lives have been fine since the fight, but we still miss our friends in the digital world.

_Flashback_

"Oh, Veemon I going to miss you" cried Davis

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you Davis" yelped Veemon. We were all sad that we had to leave our Digimon again, but we couldn't take them to the real world with us it would just cause problems.

"Hey Patamon" I said in a weak voice

"Yea T.K" he replied

"Here take this" I said as I gave him my favorite hat.

"Are you sure T.K" asked Patamon

"Yea this way you know I'll come back for it and to see you again" I replied

"T.K promise you won't forget me" said Patamon with a sad look on his face.

"I promise Patamon, besides I could never forget you you're my best friend," As I said with a fake smile trying my best not to cry. As it was time to go I looked back at the digital world one last time unsure if it was ever going to open again. The rest of the digidestined and I headed home but before I left I saw Patamon in tears, and heard a strange mumble.

_End of Flashback_

"T.K" Yelled a familiar voice. I turned around to see Kari run up and hug me.

"Hey Kari, how's every thing at your place" I asked

"Everything's fine, Tai is heading to the semi-finals in the soccer tournament"

"That's great!" I said in joy. As I turned around the corner I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said while rubbing my butt. The boy said nothing. I looked up and saw he did even see me he was staring at Kari. "Umm Hello." He jumped and then stared at me for one second then got up and ran away. I stared in the direction he was going in then Kari said

"Weird boy"

"I guess he seemed like he knows you" I replied

"Well I never meet him before in my life anyways lets hurry to school we don't want to be late" she said with a smile on her face. We headed off to school and saw Davis waiting at the gate.

"Kari your final here" yelled Davis then he saw me and yelled "Hey T.K"

"Hey Davis what's up" I asked

"Nothing much you"

"Same"

"We should go to class now the bell's about to ring" said Kari. We all hurried off to class and just in luck to once we entered the class the bell rung. When we sat we sat in me beside Kari and Davis in front of me with Willis beside him.

"You guys should really try coming here a little earlier" whined Willis

"Sorry my fault we're late" I said

"Okay class we have a two new student today" said the teacher as the two of them walked in I saw that one of them was the boy I saw earlier.

"I'm Leo Star, my hobbies are any sport and writing stories" said the boy I bumped into.

"I'm Aqua Moon, my hobbies are dancing and drawing" said the girl beside him.

"Okay you two take a seat there" ordered the teacher as he pointed to the desks behind me and Kari.

It was after school and Kari, Davis, Willis, and I were going to go home but then suddenly our digivices started beeping and the sky went grey like the first time I went to the digital world. I saw seven lights come down from the sky. Four light came down to us and hit our digivices. When we saw our digivices they had changed again. Now they turned into what seemed like watches. We knew trouble was in the digital world again we head to Willis's home since his parents were on a business trip. Willis's turned on the computer and we saw that the digital world was open. We called the other digidestined and told them about what happened. We were going to met Matt, Sora, Yolei, Ken, and Cody on File Island. We headed out to the digital world.

"What do you think is going on" said Kari in a scared voice

"I don't know" I replied

"Well I know" yelled Davis in his cocky little voice" this probably means that the digimon need our help again"

"Davis I think they meant what were up against" said Willis

We were at the Primary Village waiting for the others then I saw Patamon and the other digimon.

"HEY OVER HERE" I yelled in great joy. Patamon and the others ran up to us but when they got closer I realized something was wrong.

"Boom bubble" cried Patamon aiming right at me. I was able to dodge it with a small graze on my leg.

"Patamon what'are you doing" I cried while I was in fear.

"Bunny Blast" yelled Terriermon. We all ran and saw Matt and the others running away from their digimon partners too

"Matt what's going on" I cried

"No clue T.K, but I know something's wrong with our friends" replied Matt

"Hurry this way" yelled Elecmon (for people how don't remember who this is, it the digimon in charge of Primary Village). Elecmon lead us to a cave to go hide.

**Kari POV**

"Elecmon what's going on" I asked

"It's the Digital Overlord" said Elecmon " The Digital Overlord took control of your guys Digimon partners and started to destroy parts of the digital world"

"Who's the Digital Overlord" asked Yolei

"The Digital Overlord came around two months ago and started to terrorize the digital world" said Elecmon

"How could he do that to Patamon" said T.K. T.K punched the wall as hard as he could to try and get his angry out. I saw his hand and blood started to drip down.

"T.K" I said in the softest voice I could make "we're all mad, but hurting yourself won't do anything to get our friends back". I hugged his arm that had blood on it trying to calm him down.

"There is a way to get them back to normal though" said Elecmon

"WHAT HOW" yelled the others but me and T.K

"Well you see there's a field around Primary Village now and Patamon and the others are being controlled as long as there in the field and they can't come here cause were out side the field. So in other words if we take out the field then we get our friends back." Explained Elecmon

"I get it. It's like the control towers I made" said Ken

"Exactly, but the different thing is that there hidden a lot better then you towers and the Digital Overlord copied you idea of the black ring and thats how the Digital Overlord got control of the others" said Elecmon "The field generator is small and usual in the center, but I haven't been able to find"

"Wait I didn't see any black rings on our partners" said Sora

"The Digital Overlord had the black rings reformed in to a pea size so now it blends in with them" said Elecmon

"Well lets go we're going to break that generator even if it's the last thing I do" said T.K

**End of chapter 1**


	2. The New Enemy

**Kari POV**

"Oh yea Yolei, Cody, Ken did a light hit your digivices" I asked as we headed back to Primary Village.

"Actually yea mine and Yolei's digivices turn into watch form" said Ken

"Mine too" said Cody

"Same with mine, T.K, Davis, and Willis" I told them.

"You guys show Izzy your new digivices when we get back. He might be able to get a clue to whos the Digital Overlord" said Matt. We enter the field trying our best not to get caught.

"Elecmon where is everyone. Why haven't we seen any digimon" Cody asked.

"No clue but I think we should split up and look for the generator," whispered Elecmon " Willis you go with Davis and take a look at over in that area" and he pointed to left "Ken go with Yolei and go the opposite direction of Willis and Davis. Kari and T.K you guys keep going straight. Matt and Sora retrace our steps to see if we didn't past it. Cody you'll come with me we'll look around here". We all nodded and moved out. T.K and I keep walking straight hoping we wouldn't bump into a digimon. I looked up to T.K to see his face filled with angry. Tai, Yolei, Sora, and Mimi were the only people that knew I liked T.K. I mean what was there not to love. I loved his smile, his bravery, courage, hope, and most of all I loved the fact the T.K would never give up on you. Then T.K face turned to mine with a concerned look on his cute adorable face .

"Is something wrong Kari" he asked as he put his head against mine to see if I had a fever.

"No I'm fine" I said with my face red and while I pushed him away.

"Alright if you say so" said T.K in his worried voice. I don't think me and T.K have ever had our lips so close together. We continued to walk forward until we saw Gatomon and Patamon looking around. T.K grabbed me and pulled me behind a tree with one arm wrapped around my waist and the other one over my mouth. My face looked like a volcano just erupted. I could feel him breathing down my neck. As Gatomon and Patamon left he looked back at me and saw how he was holding me the quickly let go.

**T.K POV**

My turn red once I realized how I was holding Kari.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"No it's okay. You just wanted to make sure I wasn't seen". I saw Kari's face and I thought it looked so cute. Truth is that I feel in love with Kari ever since the fight with Apocalymon. She was so kind, sweet, generous, and when ever I saw her I'd feel so happy.

"We should keep going. Gatomon and Patamon went left so umm yea" I said in a nervous voice. Kari nodded and headed straight. It was really silent after that. We keep walking straight with an awkward silent until I tripped over something.

"Ow" I said rubbing my face.

"T.K you okay" asked Kari as she helped me up

"Yea I'm fine what did I just trip over" I said and I looked behind me a saw a small black cube sticking out of the ground.

"That must be the generator" I cried. Then I put my hand over my mouth just realizing how loud that was. Couple seconds later Gatomon and Patamon were in front of us ready to pounce.

"T.K what do we do" said Kari. We couldn't run since we were pinned up against a wall. Gatomon and Patamon pounce right at us and Kari held on to me in so much fear.

"Tear Arrow" yelled a digimon. I turned and saw a digimon with boxing glove and looked like a pink rabbit with a lot of ears.

The attack hit the black cube and destroyed it. The Gatomon and Patamon turned back to normal right in front of our eyes.

"Patamon!" I cried

"T.K when did you get to the Digital world" asked Patamon. I ran up and gave Patamon a giant hug.

"Lekismon we got to go" yelled a voice. The pink bunny leaped up to there partner and ran off. I couldn't see the face since the sun was behind them. Me and Kari ran off to go see the others and there digimon turned back to normal as well. We got them to stay in Primary Village until we got back from the real world since we didn't know what are parents will do if they say digimon again.

**Digital Overlord POV**

"Those digidestined made me lose my favorite toys" as I yelled slamming my fist into my chair.

"Now now don't worry we can get you better toys and destroy the digidestined along the way" said my digimon partner.

"Your right those toys were getting old anyways. Besides I have all the data I needed from those digimon" I said "thanks Myotismon. Let's go find some new toys"

"As you wish Digital Overlord" said Myotismon

**T.K POV**

We came back to the real world and agreed to go to Izzy's house tomorrow morning. I told Kari I'd walk her home and when I saw Davis's face I laughed in head so much I was on the verge of laughing out loud. Kari and I headed back to Kari's place until we bumped into someone or more specifically I bumped into someone.

"Oww twice in one day does the world hate me or something? Sorry about that," I looked to see who it was and it turned out to be Aqua.

"Ahh I'm sorry I should look where I'm going" said Aqua

"No it's okay" I replied "why are you out so late anyways Aqua"

"I had some unwanted guest come over so I thought I'd go walk around" she said in a sad voice. "I'm sorry I have to go bye" and right before she left she had kissed me on the cheek. My face brightened up the night sky with how embarrassed I was and it was in front of Kari.

**Kari POV**

As the girl kissed T.K and ran passed she whispered in my ear "You better hurry before I get him" she said. My face was filled with angry I was ready to rip out my hair. I turned to T.K and helped him up. I saw how red his face was and the rest of the trip back to my house was quiet. We cut through the park on the way with my face still red and T.K quiet. Then we saw Leo from class running though the park.

"Hey!" called Leo as he ran up to us "you two are in my class right"

"Yea I'm Kari and this is T.K" I said

"Nice to meet you I'm Leo" he replied. The he stared at me for a while. "Anyways why are you guys here so late?"

"Oh we're just on our way home. We lost track of time at our friend's house. What about you?" I asked.

"Oh I just went to go help my friends" he said the started to stare again.

"You know it's not nice to stare at people" yelled T.K. For a second there I forgot he was there.

"You're right sorry about that. You know Kari your really cute up close" Leo said. My face blushed as bright as the sun.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT" yelled T.K

"What? All I did was said the truth. What is she to you? Your girlfriend" explained Leo sticking out his tongue at T.K.

**T.K POV**

"Well no but…" I said in a quivering voice

"But nothing I say Kari's cute and that's it" Leo said

"Kari let's go" I said without even looking Leo in the eye.

"So that's it. Can't think of anything so you just run away" cried Leo "Coward!" I was about to turn back and punch him in the face, but then Kari looked at me with her sad eyes tell not to go and fight. I stayed and continued to walk her home. We came to the front of her apartment. As she was about to open the door I placed my hand on the door and asked.

"Hey Kari you don't actually like Leo do you!"

"No T.K I see him as a friend only, and what about you and Aqua" she asked with her back towards me. I remembered what Aqua did before she ran off.

"Well I can tell she has feelings for me but I don't feel the same" I replied. My hearts was beating so fast that I didn't know what to do.

"T.K about what Leo asked you earlier what do I mean to you" Kari asked in a scared voice. I thought about what to do next with my heart still beating as fast as it ever has before.

"Kari do you really want to know what I think of you" I asked.

"Y-y-yes please tell me T.K" asked Kari. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Kari I-I-I I love you" I blurted out. I felt tears drop from her face down to my arms.

"T.K you don't know how glad I am to hear that" said Kari though her tears. I turned her around and kissed her on the lips. That moment of my life was the happiest moment of my entire life. I pulled Kari closer while I kissed her she wrapped her arms around me and started to kiss me back.

**Kari POV (I'm replaying what just happened in Kari's mind now)**

I was just about to open the door then T.K placed his hand on the door and asked me

"Hey Kari you don't actually like Leo do you!" I started to shake a bit.

""No T.K I see him as a friend only, and what about you and Aqua" I said as the memory of her kissing his on the check replayed over and over again in my head.

"Well I can tell she has feelings for me but I don't feel the same" said T.K. I sighed in relief know that he had no felling for her made me feel so much better. Then I remember what Leo said and asked.

"T.K about what Leo asked you earlier what do I mean to you" I was afraid of what he might say.

"Kari do you really want to know what I think of you" he asked. I really wanted to know what he though of me, but I was also sacred.

"Y-y-yes please tell me T.K" I asked. I felt his arms wrap around my waist hugging me.

"Kari I-I-I I love you" I heard him say. I started to cry with tears of joy and my heart filled with happiness.

"T.K you don't know how glad I am to hear that" I told him though my tears. With me still crying T.K turned me around and kissed my lips. As I felt him pulled me closer I hugged him back and kissed him back. That was the happiest moment ever.

**Digital Overlord POV**

"Well after that little run in I might be able to cause more pain. After all now the light and hope are together if I crush one of them I crush them both" I said to demidevimon. I started to laugh evilly to how easy taking over the digital world will be.

"I'm sure the digidestined will love the new toy I picked out for them. After all I'm sure they will love to meet and old friend" I said.

"Shall I prepare the black cube master" asked demidevimon

"Yes this will be fun" I said as I chuckled.


End file.
